


A Blue Kind of Love

by MarlasLost



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlasLost/pseuds/MarlasLost
Summary: I was challenged by the creative, talented, imaginative and wonderful fan fiction writer – MistyMountainHop, to take on a Jackie/Hyde story. In return, she would write a Jackie/Eric fiction.Please know that I respect your ship - and that if I've missed a detail of J/H canon here and there, it wasn't my intention. My hopeful aim is to entertain you with this little three-shot story.•*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸A little piece of music history is gone and Jackie has to go to enormous lengths to right a mistake. The big question is will Steven ever forgive her or is this goodbye?
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Accidents

**May 1984**

Steven Hyde was still pecking away at the keyboard of his new IBM Selectric typewriter when his _nearly wife_ of two years slid her hands over his eyes. "Can I read it now?" Her animated voice tickled the shell of his ear.

He sighed happily and grunted, "Nope. It's an editorial piece not for entertainment."

Jackie Burkhart-Soon-To-Be-Hyde insinuated herself into the space between her boyfriend and his damn typewriter. She brushed the curls at his temple and sing-songed, "I'm making your _favorite_ dinner…."

Steven removed his glasses, which he ironically needed now for reading, and tugged on a lock of brunette hair. Those smiling eyes warmed his soul. "…and what is my favorite dinner?"

She giggled, "Whatever you want to pick up from China King. I was thinking maybe some shrimp lo mein and a couple of those crispy egg rolls."

He faked astonishment, "What?! You're not cooking?"

Jackie laughed and popped a kiss on his lips. "You know my cooking skills are horrible at best. It's a good thing the Forman's gave us a microwave for our housewarming or we'd starve to death!"

Hyde gave her a gentle push from his lap as he stood up from the kitchen chair, " _You_ would starve maybe. I can always make toast." He smiled as he said it and she swatted his arm. "I could always make something from Edna's recipe book….."

Hyde frowned, "When did you get any recipes from Edna?"

Jackie shrugged, "I think I was remembering high school cafeteria food. Don't you miss cigarette butts in your chili?"

Steven reached out and tickled the soft skin of her exposed belly. "You're so funny I forgot to laugh."

Jackie giggled and followed him into the kitchen. "So…is it an article for… Tiger Beat?"

Hyde deadpanned, "Yes. Yes it is. You nailed it."

Jackie smirked, "I know and I also _know_ that you've been sneak-reading my favorite Donny Osmond advice columns when I'm not looking."

Hyde lifted a brow and replied, "It's an article for Creem. The ONLY rock and roll magazine worth a damn and if you read it you would understand." He walked over to the bookshelf beside the television. "You'll never guess what W.B. gave me today."

Jackie's eyes got big and she clapped her hands joyfully, "A house with a white picket fence? Oh Steven...I know just the one! There's a small two bedroom on North Parker Drive and its blue and …" and he closed his eyes and just smiled. Yeah, she would think that. His chick was trying so hard to cement the relationship but he loved her for it.

Hyde put a soft palm over her mouth so she would stop talking. "It's better than that."

If Jackie's eyes got any bigger they would have popped out of her sockets. In a hushed voice she whispered, "Better?"

He nodded and pulled a vinyl LP from the bookshelf and held it out for Jackie to see. She held the brassy colored album in her hands and why didn't she marvel at the falling blimp or the half naked British people? She handed it back and replied, "Eh."

'Are you serious? Don't you know what this is?"

Jackie shrugged, "It's not Pat Benatar or Blondie, thank God. What's so special about it?"

Hyde was flummoxed. _Why didn't his chick get it?_ He tried to explain, "Doll…this is a Led Zeppelin bootleg copy of _Live on Blueberry Hill_. I mean you _know_ the song right?"

She smiled, "I heard Potsie sing it on Happy Days. Same song?"

Hyde glared. "Yes and no. The important thing is that this was recorded _live_ in front of an audience when I was only twelve years old. It has all the beginnings of Zeppelin's greatest songs."

Jackie shrugged her shoulders, "You get all excited over a record that's been out for 14 years? I thought you were getting all excited about Joan Jett or the Go-Go's."

"The Go-Go's? Are you insane?" He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, I will admit that Belinda Carlisle has _something_ going for her. But that's not the point Doll. This is a rare copy and it's valuable." In a more tender voice he added, "My dad gave it to me."

She cupped his cheek, "Aww Steven….that's all you had to say."

He smiled and held the soft palm against his skin. "So, why don't you get on your little Vespa and go pick up some dinner?"

T7S

Jackie was nearly fuming. How dare Steven suggest that she get dinner? _Oh, yeah, it was so he could listen to his precious album._ Jackie stopped in front of the China King and locked her scooter to a parking meter. The white wicker scooter basket was adorned with daises and made her smile as she pulled her purse from the basket.

The panes of glass in front of the restaurant reflected back a sexy brunette in tight denim pants with bright pink heels accentuated by brilliantly white lacy anklet socks. After removing her bubblegum pink helmet, Jackie smiled at her reflection and fluffed her hair. Yes, it was definitely a good hair day. She set her helmet in the daisy basket and walked towards the entrance. Pushing through the glass doors and a little bell overhead tinkled her arrival. Heads swiveled as she strutted into the order line. She knew she looked good and appreciated the soft wolf whistles that came her way. Now if she could only get Steven to show some of that same attention…..the kind he reserved for the girls of rock and roll that is.

-o-

The headphones were comfortable and having just inhaled a big toke, Steven Hyde sat back in the arm chair, closed his eyes and listened to Robert Plant's haunting rhythms and fucking sweet guitar that introduced _The Immigrant Song_.

_Ah, ah,  
We come from the land of the ice and snow…_

This was unadulterated rock and roll at its finest and he appreciated the annoying background noise because this was history in the making and he was listening to it as if he was there. The weed calmed him and heightened his listening experience to a different level than when he used the stereo at Grooves. This was the only way to get mellow.

It was only until he got the munchies and could smell the Chinese takeout that Steven removed his headphones. A brown paper bag was deposited on the coffee table and Jackie straddled his leg, hooking her hand around his neck to bring his mouth to hers. She whispered, "You have to play the Fortune Cookie game with me."

Trapping her with an arm around her slim waist, Hyde asked, "What is the Fortune Cookie game?"

She looked at him with all sweetness and adoration, "You read your fortune and at the end you add…. _in the bedroom_. C'mon Steven, it's fun. Maybe….you might get…. _lucky_!"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh kill me now."

Jackie laughed, " _…in the bedroom_!"

T7S

Classes let out early so Jackie decided to give the apartment a thorough cleaning. Brooke and Michael were bringing Betsy for dinner this weekend. A dinner hadn't really been planned out but there was plenty of take out places close by so no problem!

The bedroom and guest room were spotless and the little cot from the Forman's basement was decorated with stuffed unicorns for Betsy. Brooke and Kelso would be very comfortable tomorrow. Jackie sighed. Living with Steven had its perks but she wanted to be married. Her wedding ring set was on layaway and a date hadn't been set. Of course Steven wasn't in a hurry – he had the cow and he milked it too! Without her engagement ring Jackie really couldn't say she was his fiancee because everyone looked at her bare naked ring finger. Bare and naked – ugh.

The feather duster glinted off the bookshelf and over the pair of bronzed "J" and "S" bookends and there she spied that obnoxious album W.B. gave Steven. Jackie pulled it off the shelf and looked at the cover. So what if he was twelve when this was recorded – music was music was music. He sold it. He wrote about it. He lived it.

Jackie pulled the vinyl record out of its sleeve and clicked on the stereo. Maybe she could listen and find out what was so freaking wonderful about this particular album. Very carefully, she lined up the hole in the 33 rpm record with the turntable post and centered it so the arm would hold in place. Unfortunately, the telephone rang and startled her, then the whole stereo came off the shelf crashing down onto the carpet and the bootleg record split into four jagged pieces.

"Oh shit."

That was all she could say.

Blueberry Hill was busted in pieces in her green shag carpeting.

Steven was going to kill her.

The telephone stopped ringing.

T7S

Jackie didn't cry. She didn't stomp her feet or scream. Instead, she calmly went into the kitchen and rummaged around in her junk drawer until she found a small tube of airplane glue. She was going to put that damn vinyl disc back together like it was a jigsaw puzzle. Really, how hard could it possibly be?

Three hours later, one piece of the album was still glued on her index finger and refused to budge. The two major pieces she joined together semi-overlapped and it was pretty obvious that her repair job was sub par. Now where was that extra piece supposed to go?

Jackie threw her hands in the air and the little piece of grooved black vinyl on her finger followed like a petulant child. Maybe she should just tell Steven the whole thing was an accident and after all, the stereo is still in perfect working order….just not the special gift from W.B. She sighed and walked into the bathroom to retrieve her nail polish remover. She had to get this jagged thing off her finger or there would be hell to pay!

What was she going to do now?

-o-

Steven came home to the smells of a pot roast simmering on the stove. Wait a sec….when did Jackie learn how to cook a pot roast? He set his wallet and keys on the kitchen counter and walked around to the stove. He lifted the lid on the big pot and there was a nice sized pot roast simmering with baby carrots and tiny red potatoes and it was dotted with white pearl onions. He smiled.

Jackie came out of the bedroom and when she saw Steven standing at the stove she nearly stumbled. It had just been minutes ago that she finally got that damn piece of glued record from her finger. "Steven….what are you doing home so early?"

He turned and grinned, "I could smell dinner all the way from Grooves. It's like you were calling me doll." He sauntered over to the bedroom door which Jackie quickly closed behind her.

"It's a mess." She quickly explained. Steven framed her face in his hand, his rough fingers stroking the soft skin of her cheeks before he kissed her. "Hard day babe?"

She closed her eyes and murmured, "You have no idea."

-o-

All through dinner, Jackie kept her eyes on that album cover that now housed a Bay City Roller's record while the broken bootleg was hidden under the bed. As long as she didn't bring up the topic, perhaps Steven wouldn't notice until she could get a replacement copy.

They watched a television movie together and that damned album stared at her from the bookshelf like it was mocking her. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her fingertip that had been glued. Removing the piece of record took off a couple layers of skin.

He picked up her hand and kissed the palm. "What did you do to yourself?" Why was Jackie's finger all red and angry looking?

She pulled her hand away and explained, "Glue. I was practicing with those Dragon Lady fake nails and glued one to my finger." Her voice was high and tight and she hoped he couldn't tell she was lying. "It didn't work for me so I threw them away."

Steven seemed to accept her explanation and stood up. "Hey, you want to hear some of my new album?"

Jackie could feel all the blood drain from her face. "Uh….um….how about later? I was thinking maybe….let's shower together – we haven't done that in a long time."

Apparently the little head was thinking for the big head and he grinned, "I'll race you to the bathroom."

She smiled and felt somewhat relieved. "You're on!"

T7S

The following Monday, Jackie learned just how rare that stupid album was. She tried to find a copy in every competing record store and there was none available. The worst part was that the smug little clerks dared to laugh at her for breaking the copy she had. It was just music okay? It wasn't like she wrecked the El Camino!

There she was, missing out on a day of Real Estate school to find this bootleg copy and now she would go home empty handed. She needed someone's help with this and fast! The huge phone book was hanging on a wire tether in the phone booth so she plopped it on the stainless steel ledge and began looking up all the music companies and anything similar. There had to be a way for her to make this up.

There had to be. Right?

She opened the book to the yellow pages and found the music section was between Money – Nurseries. _Point Place had nurseries?_ Huh. She ran her polished pink fingernail down the offered selections:

**C & M Music Center**….. 262-555-1753

**Creative Toons ... ...**... 262-555-9831

**Danny's Guitar Picks** ….262-555-8749

**Myles & Myles Music**….262-555-6008

**Terrie's Top Tunes** ...…262-555-5843

_Wow – big selection_. Jackie chewed on the tip of her nail. Danny's Guitar Picks sounded like a friendly place to start. She dropped two dimes in the payphone slot and dialed the store. After a couple of rings, the end of the line was answered and Jackie got the address. This was either where she started this journey of redemption or ended it.

T7S

*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸


	2. Diversion

T7S

The exterior of the music shop was cute in a pop/rock kind of fashion with a big wooden guitar shaped door. A brass music clef was the decorative sign that greeted potential customers. From outside the door, Jackie could smell cinnamon. She felt good about this store. The door shut silently behind her and her steps were muffled by the cream colored carpeting.

As she looked around Jackie noticed there wasn't really a music selection to choose from – it seemed more like an office with horrible screeching music coming from down the hallway. The cinnamon smell was prevalent over the slight scent of marijuana.

The cute receptionist smiled, "Hi! Welcome to Danny's. Can I help you?"

Jackie returned the smile. "I'm the one that called for the address. I need some music help."

"Well, my name is Diana. Maybe I can help you." Diana was a young woman near her own age with shiny auburn hair that was pulled up into a high side ponytail. A silk flower adorned the rubber band. Jackie immediately liked this girl.

"I'm not sure you can help me, but here goes." Leaning her forearms on the counter-top, Jackie told Diana her sad tale of woe and even went so far as to show her the glued remains of her fingertip.

Diana smiled with empathy and replied. "Perhaps it's not the album he's really fond of but the fact that his father gave it to him. I mean after all, with a little searching you could always find another."

"That's what I was thinking!" Jackie exclaimed.

Diana continued, "Do you want to know what I would do if I were in your shoes?"

Jackie could feel her heart beat pick up, "Yes, what would you do?"

Diana looked around and in a near whisper replied, "Learn to play a Zeppelin song and use it as an apology."

Jackie's brows furrowed and she scoffed, "Are you crazy? That's rock and roll and I'm a pop girl."

A voice from the hallway spoke, "There are slow Led Zeppelin songs you can learn on the guitar that guys would love. If my chick was serenading me with a Led Zep song, I would be on one knee proposing to her in a heartbeat."

Jackie was floored. This incredibly hot, Peter Frampton lookalike was leaning against the door and saying the words she had been waiting for Steven to say. The black suspenders over the brilliantly white tee shirt were attached to the tightest pair of faded denim jeans that Jackie had ever seen on a guy. Her eyes immediately went to the bottom of his button fly Levi's and she felt her face turn red. _Okay, so he was exceptionally gorgeous too_. Oh! And he wore leather cowboy boots! _Bonus_.

She coughed uncomfortably and fanned her warm cheeks. "I'm sorry….and you are…."

A firm hand grabbed hers and the incredible body with long curly sun-kissed hair spoke, "I'm Danny and this is my music shop."

She swallowed hard. "Danny."

He grinned and she found he was charming too! "That's what my momma named me. And you would be?"

"Burkhart. Jackie Bur…." Damn, she couldn't remember her last name." "Burkhart!" Exhaling loudly and pushing her hair from her face, Jackie reiterated, "I'm Jackie Burkhart and since you were eavesdropping I assume you heard the whole story?"

Danny flopped down into a bamboo papsan chair and crossed one long leg over the other. He made no apologies. "Yes I did. The acoustics in this building don't really allow for much privacy but I think I can help you Jackie Burkhart."

"You can?" She asked hopefully.

Danny looked at his receptionist, "Cancel all my afternoon appointments." He looked at Jackie, "Can you read music?"

She shrugged, "I took piano lessons when I was a kid…"

Danny smiled and had the most beautiful teeth she had ever seen as he replied, "Well darling, you have a head start on most of my students. Follow me to the back."

-o-

Kelso was nursing his third beer while Hyde was throwing his fourth bull's-eye into the dartboard. "I tell you Kelso, she's up to something but I can't figure out what it is."

Kelso stretched his arms wide and yawned, "Hyde, if I'd known you were just going to drink beer and complain, I could've been visiting Forman. Seriously!"

Hyde smirked, "Yeah, he got the short end of the stick in that marriage didn't he?"

Kelso picked up a dart and threw it haphazardly at the wall scoring his own bull's-eye. "So why are you so worried about Jackie? I mean she's so freaking faithful to you it's almost like you're smothered with Jackie-love." _He didn't let on that he was relieved the dart hit the target and not his own eye._

Hyde frowned and finished his beer. "It's like I'm living with her but she doesn't do her _Jackie-thing_ anymore."

Kelso barked out a laugh, "Her _Jackie-thing_? What's that?"

"You know…that _thing_ where she squeals and claps over tiny shit that makes her happy."

"But that's why you love her." Kelso hitched a leg over the bar stool. "Don't you trust her?"

"Of course I trust her. I just don't like these secret parties she's going to every other night and all day Saturdays. It's like she's having an affair but there's no sex."

Kelso was confounded. _How do you have an affair without sex?_ That didn't make sense. "What kind of parties?"

Hyde struggled to remember what she told him.

"… _Monday I'm hostessing a Tupperware party at Candice's house because I know you don't want a bunch of women here when you get home from work and Wednesday I'm helping Patty with a baby shower. Remember when Tom got back from boot camp? Well, there's a baby on the way and I have to pick up some decorations and oh Steven, guess what?"_

_She waited until she had his full attention, "Saturday is half price day at the mall and I'm modeling wedding gowns….do you want to come see me?"_

_She knew that would get his attention and he would refuse to go. "Awww pudding….I'll make sure I don't wear any underwear…."_

Hyde smiled because he remembered THAT part of the conversation and how they ended up in the bedroom all night long. He looked at Kelso, "I guess I should just let her do whatever it is she's doing because I'm getting a good dinner and she's really into me so…..why the hell am I complaining?"

"Because that's what you do." Kelso remarked. "Always paranoid. That's the Steven Hyde I know."

Hyde laughed because it was true.

-o-

The pads of Jackie's fingers were tender and sore but she persevered. Danny was standing across from her with his fingers in the same position on the frets of his guitar. He strummed and started repeating chord names again. "A minor and E...now change to C and give me a D."

Her right hand was still picking the strings clumsily but each time it was getting a little better and her C's were actually sounding like the same chord that her instructor played. It wasn't until Saturday that she was able to stumble through the whole song. Steven was going to be so proud! Danny sat back on his stool and set the music sheet on the stand in front of her.

"Okay, I don't want you playing the melody; I just want to see you holding the chords. Let me see your F chord."

Jackie bit her lip and moved her index finger to the first string and her middle finger to the third and then her bare naked ring finger to the fourth string on the third fret. _How nice a diamond would look on that finger!_ Bringing herself back to the present, Jackie strummed and the freaking "F' chord finally sounded like a part of the song!

She was so happy she clapped her hands and squealed and nearly dropped her guitar.

Danny grabbed the neck of the acoustic before it crashed into the chair, "Good. That was good Jackie. A couple more lessons and I think you'll have the song nailed. Are you sure you don't want to take the guitar home and practice?"

Her eyes got huge. "Oh no! I can't have Steven know I'm doing this….it would ruin the surprise!" She watched as Danny opened the guitar case and gently set his instrument into the velvet lined container. Jackie pulled the strap over her head and handed back the rented guitar.

"Oh, and did I thank you for not sending the bill to my apartment?"

Danny smiled. "Did I thank you for paying in cash?"

The pair laughed as they left the rehearsal studio and walked to the reception area. Diana was smiling, "Jackie, you are improving so much I can almost sing the song."

For some reason, that touched the young brunette. She was getting praise not for being pretty or witty but for a skill she didn't know she had. This was almost as good as being on the top of the cheer-pyramid!

T7S

*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸

**A/N** :... _sorry that this was a shorty but I make up for it in the next chapter...until then!_


	3. Redemption

T7S

Jackie wrapped a towel around her damp body and looked at her profile in the wall mirror. She was pretty. She was cute. Hell, she _was_ damned beautiful and she could play guitar. Turning towards her reflection, she thrust out her hip and pulled her left hand into that ridiculous F chord position and pretended to strum. Unfortunately, Steven chose that moment to come into the bedroom.

He looked at her with her hand in a claw position and then removed his glasses. "Uh...what is wrong with your hand? Are you getting Charlie Horses again?"

She quickly began rubbing her wrist and agreed with Steven's assessment. "Oh yeah, I'm doing so much filing that I've been cramping. You would think that manila folders wouldn't ruin a girl's manicure."

"Are we having take out again or are you cooking?"

Jackie took a mental inventory of the refrigerator contents and replied, "Take out or drive me to the market." She shot him her most charming smile and batted her lashes, "I can't really shop with my Vespa puddin'."

That little flirt earned her the best kiss she had in months. Maybe he could forgive her of that little sin of breaking his record.

As if reading her thoughts, Hyde set her back on her feet. "This is totally cool babe, W.B. is going to have a copy made of Blueberry Hill and then put my original in a glass frame so it won't get broke. That way I can enjoy it on vinyl or put it on cassette. Isn't that great?"

Jackie fainted.

-o-

Sammy, the paramedic next door neighbor, was fanning a cool rag over her face when Jackie came to. "What happened?"

Hyde looked concerned, "Doll, you passed out. You're not…..we're not expecting…are we?"

She rose onto an elbow. "No!" _How could Steven ask that in front of big mouth Sam?_ "I think I forgot to eat lunch today. I'm fine." She put a hand on Sammy's arm to stop him from fanning her while looking down her towel. "I'm good. Really!"

Hyde thanked Sam for coming over and while the neighbor left, he helped Jackie to her feet. "Do you need to see someone? Should I call Red and Kitty?"

She shrugged off his arm, "No Steven, I'm fine. I just fainted. Don't make a big deal about okay? I'm going to get dressed so we can get some dinner so I don't FAINT AGAIN."

"God, you don't have be such a bitch. I'm gonna watch TV while you get dressed. Jeez!" Steven exclaimed. He pivoted on his heel and walked out of the bedroom. Jackie fell back against the bed and tried to control her fear. W.B. was going to copy the broken record and then frame it. She was totally busted.

Unless…..

-0-

Blap! Blap! Blap! Steven reached over and slapped the alarm clock. Jackie groaned, "Is it morning already?" She rolled onto her side and gave him a gentle smile. "I just had a great idea."

Hyde loved the way Jackie looked first thing in the morning. She didn't need all that crap on her face to make her look beautiful – she just oozed loveliness without effort. He started tracing little patterns on her thigh while she stroked his face. "You want to hear it?"

"Hmmm? His lips nipped at the soft skin of her shoulder, "What?"

Jackie smiled, "Why don't I take your album to W.B. since I'll be going that way? It's not far from my class."

Hyde frowned, what was she talking about? "Whatever. Okay. I'll make some coffee."

Jackie rolled off the bed taking her night robe with her. Mentally crossing her fingers she added, "I'll make sure to ask him how long it will take to be framed and then you'll pick it up okay?"

_Blueberry Hill….yeah… his girl was finally getting into some rock and roll_. He could dig it. "Thanks Jackie that would be cool. I've got some inventory coming in this morning and I don't want to be late."

Jackie waited until Steven left the room and she had to stifle a giggle. This was going to work! W.B. could help her get a replacement album! Yippee!

T7S

W.B. smiled. "Jackie! I haven't seen you since Christmas. How have you been?"

Jackie sat in the cushioned chair in front of W.B.'s huge desk with the dreaded record cover in her lap. "Oh, just fine. In about six months I'll be taking the test for my real estate license….maybe I can sell you a house?"

William Barnett laughed loud and boisterously "That would be great if I was in the market for buying. Just tell me why you're here sister."

Jackie took a deep breath and set the bootleg Blueberry Hill album on the wooden desk and pushed it towards her future father-in-law ( _maybe_ if she didn't screw this up.)

W.B. sat back with delight. "Aha! That's the record I gave Steven. I think I told him I'd frame it."

Jackie held her hands in her lap. "Oh and don't forget that you'd make a copy on cassette so he could enjoy it."

W.B. nodded. "I remember. Let's have a look." Mentally Jackie was screaming, " _Run! Get out of there before he finds out!"_ Instead, she sat quietly and kept a serene smile on her face.

"What kind of white girl shit is this? " W.B. exclaimed. "The Bay City Rollers sing Saturday Night? This isn't the album I gave Steven."

Jackie sighed. It was time to fess up. "I accidentally broke it."

The older man looked aghast. "You did what?"

She leaned forward, "I was dusting and the stereo fell on the floor and it broke the record. I tried to glue it back together but that was a disaster."

"Little girl, you cannot _glue _a vinyl record back together because the music is in the _grooves_. Like the name of my store Grooves? Get it?"

"I know!" she said despondently. "I can't tell Steven because he….he would hate me."

W.B. lifted a brow. "Well as a music aficionado myself, I would be horrified to find out my perfect Led Zeppelin record was replaced by a Scottish One-Hit Wonder band. Secondly, what are you going to do about it?"

This time Jackie smiled with earnest. "I've been taking guitar lessons and I'm going to play one of Steven's favorite songs to him."

The older man nearly choked on his coffee. "What? You play guitar?" His belly laughed at the thought.

"Seriously! I've got like three more lessons and then my music teacher is letting me play with the band and I'm inviting Steven to listen. I think if I do a good job and _then_ tell him about the accident….he might forgive me."

William Barnett set back in his chair and realized that this young girl was probably really taking lessons. "Show me your hands." She held them up and he could see the finger pads were becoming slightly calloused. This gave him an idea.

"Okay, listen. Let's pretend like we never had this broken record discussion and you invite me to your guitar debut and we'll call it even."

The smile on Jackie's face could have lit up the room. "Deal! Steven never has to know!"

W.B. cautioned her, "Just remember Jackie, you never want to start a marriage with a lie. At some point, you are going to have to tell him."

**_A Couple Weeks Later_ **

Danny's booted foot tapped in time with the metronome on the piano as he instructed Jackie to quickly pick through the chords. "A minor, E, C and D now F….very good F and give me a G followed by an A minor again. Perfect!"

It was actually awesome because now the dreaded chords came easily and she hardly had to think about her hand position. The string plucking was still a little hard because her hands were tiny but she was vastly improved.

Diana rapped on the studio door and stuck in her head. "I've got the flyers." She sing-songed.

Danny grinned and held out his hand. "Let's see."

_++/++/++_

_Premiering for one night only_

_It's the **J & D** band_

_Playing tribute songs to_

_Led Zeppelin_

_++/++/++_

Jackie was thunderstruck. "Am I the **J**?"

Danny laughed, "Yes and I'm the **D**. I have some friends that will back us up, so the songs sound more complete."

"Um…do I have to pay them?"

Diana chuckled, "No sweetie, they just like to play in a band. It's like being a one big family where everyone loves the same thing."

Jackie got it. She finally got IT. Steven didn't love the music because of the type of band – he loved that the musicians loved playing together. Like when she practiced with Danny! Her understanding of her future-soon-to-be husband was finally making sense!"

T7S

Steven was starting to get concerned again. Jackie was having more Tupperware parties and she was going heavy on the eyeliner. He even discovered a pair of black leather stiletto boots on the floor of the closet. Was she hooking? Pretending to hook? _Were they a birthday present for him?_ Yeah…that was it. A bra and panties and those sexy boots all wrapped up in a Jackie package. That would be a cool gift.

He rummaged through the fridge and on a Saturday night, there was nothing as usual. Well, he could always make toast while his chick was selling Avon. A knock on the door interrupted his refrigerator inventory.

"W.B.!" Steven nodded. "What brings you to the slummier parts of Point Place?"

William Barnett laughed. "Get dressed son. I'm taking you somewhere. Let's call it a little piece of history in the making."

"Let me get a jacket." He looked at his arms and realized he was still wearing one. "Huh...what about that…I've already got it on!"

-o-

The father and son stood in line at the entrance to Frog's Fine Beer & Ale waiting to get in. Steven didn't like waiting for anything and turned to W.B. "I really hope the beer is worth waiting for.

W.B. didn't say anything but instead, slipped the flyer into his son's hand. Steven unfolded it and read the four simple lines.

"A tribute band? Really? We're here to listen to a tribute band?" Hyde scoffed.

William Barnett grunted. "I'm here to listen to a tribute band and you are here to accompany me so don't get all up in my face with your fake skepticism. I happen to know a member of the band AND I'm having this taped for posterity's sake. So shut up and let's have a beer."

-o-

Jackie fluffed her hair in the giant mirror and added a touch more mascara. With the pencil thin leather skirt and new boots she knew she looked hot. She also knew that if Steven saw her he would fall in love with her all over again. The butterflies in her stomach were almost too much to bear, but she knew that William Barnett was taping this so she could give Steven Hyde his own bootleg copy of _Jackie Burkhart playing live in 1984._ What a piece of history that would make!

Danny poked his head inside the bar's bathroom and gave Jackie a two minute heads up that they were next on stage. Jackie nodded and finished touching up her hair, where she whispered to her reflection. "Show time."

-o-

Second Hand Ratts, a squirrely brash punk band had just finished their set when the Rufus Frague, the owner of the club stepped on to the mini stage. The back of the bar room was awash with blue lights making his white hair a strange color of gray. "Thank you Ratt-boys and Ratt-girls. Our next and final act is the J & D band and I would thank you all to keep your insults to yourself until after the band is done playing."

Hyde watched with half-interest as a blonde younger version of Frampton took the stage. William Barnett's video guy squeezed to the front of the room and set up his camera. What was the big fucking deal?

The spot light was on Danny with the rest of the group in the shadows as he began his introduction.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Danny of the J & D Band and before we begin I'd like to give you a little of the back-story that led to the making of this group. You see, _one of us_ , accidentally broke a piece of musical history and couldn't bring ourselves to tell _our_ fiance. We tried to find a replacement but that was like looking for a needle in a haystack. So…instead of getting a poor substitution, we are creating our own kind of bootleg copy and this goes out to a Mr. Steven Hyde. Where are you buddy?"

Hyde's head popped up like a Whack-a-Mole. _What did that guy say_? Before he could open his mouth, a sexy version of Jackie Burkhart was on stage and set aglow with red tinted lights and she was holding an acoustic guitar while wearing those damn sexy boots. There were wolf whistles and applause and she calmly waited for the noise to die down as she plucked the most perfect A minor chord he had ever heard.

The tip of her little pink tongue was poking out of her bright red lips as her fingers danced over the frets and strings of the guitar. She was actually plucking the intro to Stairway to Heaven!

Having gone through the A minor, the E, the C and D and the dreaded F chord, Jackie realized that Danny was mirroring the same chords on his guitar as he began singing the lyrics.

_There s a lady who's sure_

_All that glitters is gold_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven._

_When she gets there she knows_

_If the stores are all closed_

_With a word she can get what she came for._

_Ooh, ooh, Ooh, ooh and she s buying a stairway to heaven._

Jackie smiled and kept her mind on the proper chords and was shocked and delighted to find that Diana was humming in the background. The music churned and swelled and still she strummed looking out over the audience all the while smiling for W.B.'s camera. The whole experience was surreal because Jackie Burkhart was on stage, she was the star and this had to make up for the broken record.

Thunderous applause broke out and several audience members held up lit Bic lighters in honor of the fine performance. W.B. nudged Hyde with his shoulder, "She was pretty good yeah?"

Steven was speechless. Jackie was good. No, she was more than good. His chick was bad ass good! He wanted to run through the crowd and sweep her off her feet and kiss those ruby red lips. Then he saw Mr. Wannabe Frampton say something in her ear and the room went silent again.

Jackie frowned, "What?"

Danny smiled. "You can do it. Just remember F then C and that tricky G7 you like followed by another C. Okay? F, C, G7 and C. Just strum and I'll do the rest."

She shrugged and strummed out the perfect F chord and Danny began singing, "I found my thrill…" The chord changed to C and he continued nodding encouragingly at his apprentice, "..on Blueberry Hill….on Blueberry Hill…..where I found you…."

Suddenly all the words in the band's intro that Hyde missed zoomed back and slapped him in the brain. He looked at his dad. "My Led Zeppelin record? Where is it?"

W.B. clapped him on the back. "Son, that record has been on a journey and I replaced the honky music with the proper rock and roll and it's being safely glassed and cased for hanging as we speak. Don't ask Jackie anything more about it or you will be divorced before you even get married."

"… _.Though we're apart….You're part of me still…..For you were my thrill….on Blueberry Hill…."_

Danny dropped his guitar and let it swing from the shoulder strap then he grabbed Jackie's hand and led her into taking a bow for the applauding audience. She looked up and smiled as she saw Steven striding through the crowd.

"Was that really you playing Zeppelin on that guitar? he asked incredulously.

She nodded. "I learned this for you."

He smirked, "Well…I think its pretty kick-ass for a girl to do something so awesome to prove her love." He reached for her hand and added, "What do you say we start talking about setting that wedding date?"

Jackie's eyes lit up. "Oh Steven!" She clapped her hands and went all _Jackie-thing_ over him. "I never thought you'd ask!" She beamed up at him radiantly then went up on tiptoes to press a kiss to his mouth. Hyde tenderly cupped her cheeks and kissed her back.

"Hey doll" he pressed his lips against the shell of her ear, "...when we get home? Keep the boots on."

Steven Hyde's bad ass guitar playing woman was going to be a hot kick-ass wife. It felt good to say it. It felt easy to say it.

It was like falling in love all over again.

The End.

**EPILOGUE:**

The video of Jackie's band never made it to MTV or any cable station but you can be sure it was played several times at the wedding reception and at least once on every anniversary. In fact it was played so often, the Hyde children knew the words and chords by heart. Stairway to Heaven became the family lullaby.

Jackie finally had her happy ever after.

T7S

*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to any Led Zeppelin music….I was only using a fraction of some lyrics to enhance my story. There, I said it – Forgive me Roger Plant!


End file.
